


They're Mine

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Category: Law & Order: SVU, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Violence, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Original Character-centric, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Thatch finds two little girls walking the streets of New York alone. He escorts them to the police. Confusion ensues as the sex crimes unit gets involved. But what's up with the little girl's name? Why does it sound so familiar? Besides that, she has the same last name as his disowned brother, of course.





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an AU that doesn't take place in the OP world. Criticism is appreciated. Enjoy.

**The Fourth Division, Thursday, April 19th**

“Hmm. That’s strange.” A young woman gazes out the window of a small cafe. Her cheek is resting against the palm of her hand as she observes the scene across the street.

“Is something wrong, miss Robin?” A man with an extended auburn pompadour asks his only customer. He stands behind the cafe counter drying coffee mugs.

Robin lifts her other hand and points out the window. A younger redhead block’s the owner’s view as they run over and lean toward the window with their hands pressed flat against the table. “What!? What!?”

“Personal space, Haruta,” the older man chides. “She’s a customer.”

“It’s alright.” Robin smiles.

“Hey Thatch?” Haruta’s voice is softer than before. “Should we do something about that?”

“About what?” Thatch joins the two at the table still drying a mug. “Watch the cafe.” Thatch leaves the towel and mug on a different table. He pushes his way out the front door. He glances up and down the street before jogging across the road. Thank God for low traffic levels in the late morning. 

“Pardon me, girls.” He calls. The two children stop walking and stare at the man. They look to be about four and one years old. They’re both pale and have stunning brown eyes. The four-year-old has long dirty blonde hair in twin pigtails. She wears white sandals that cover her toes and a white shirt under blue jean overalls that end at her knees. The one-year-old has short black hair and wears a simple yellow sundress with matching sandals. “Where are your parents?”

“Mommy couldn’t come wid us. And Daddy can’t know,” the older girl explains.

“Oh. And where are you going?”

“The police station. We have to give them this.” She holds up a white mailing envelope.

“You’re going there by yourselves?”

“Yup! I big girl. I take care of Maxie.”

“Ro take care! Ro take care!” The younger one cheers.

“I’m sure you are a big girl. But, can I give you a ride there anyway?”

“We not supposta take rides with anyone.”

“Then can I walk with you? I know where the station is. It’s not that far from here.”

“Okay.”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Yea!” She holds up the hand that is not holding the younger girl’s. “Lead the way Mister Hair.”

**Police Station SVU Squadroom, Thursday, April 19th**

“Slow day,” An older man with glasses and slicked back hair comments as he enters the mess of a room.

“Mmhmm,” A young brunette replies. She doesn’t bother looking up from her paperwork.

“How was court, Munch?” A man with a slightly receding hairline is sitting across from the women.

“Same as always.” Munch drops into a chair by his desk.

“Good. If it’s such a slow day you can clean up this room,” a man with grey hair and a balding head directs. “This is a workplace, not your kitchen counter.” He gestures to the haphazard stacks of papers scattered around. A uniformed officer stands in the doorway with Thatch and the two girls not far behind.

“Perhaps, I can give you something else to do.”

“What’s up?” The woman puts her work aside.

The officer steps further into the room. “These three showed up about an hour ago with this.” He holds up the envelope the older girl had previously. “It contains a letter and a USB drive.”

“Why does this concern us?”

“We took a look at the drive. It doesn’t have any viruses, but it contains several videos. We only looked at a few before we decided to turn the case over to you guys.”

The woman stands up. “What’s in the videos?”

“A man talking the oldest of those two girls into sexual favors.”

“Alright, we’ll take it from here,” the balding man intercepts. “Benson, Stabler, talk to those three. Munch and Fin take a look at that envelope.”

The officer hands over the evidence and leaves. The woman and the man across from her join the remaining three in the doorway. “I’m Detective Olivia Benson. This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I’m Thatch Edward. I saw these two walking alone. They told me they were coming here and I offered to go with them.”

“Yeah. Mister Tatch is really nice.” The older girl smiles.

“He sure is.” Stabler kneels down. “What are your names?”

“Ro! Ro!” The younger girl points at the older one. “And Maxie!” She points to herself.

“Do you have a last name?”

“Marshall,” the oldest replies. Thatch goes rigid.

“Why were you out alone?”

“Mama no go,” the younger babbles.

“And Dad?”

“No Da.”

“Mommy said she can’t go with us because Daddy can’t know.”

“What can’t Daddy know?”

“We not at home.”


	2. The Girls

**SVU Squadroom, Thursday, April 19th**

The two girls sit at the captain’s desk. They’re small enough that they both fit in his chair. They don’t move from the chair, but they look all around them with wide eyes. Every few minutes the older girl glances down at the younger one.

“Alright.” Stabler enters the room and makes a show of sitting in one of the chairs in front of the captain’s desk. “Do you remember me?”

“Yeah.” The older nods. “You’re Mister Elli’t Stabler.”

“That’s right.” Stabler grins. “Could you tell me yours again?”

“Sissie’s name is Maxie. Mine’s Rogue.”

“Pretty names.” He starts writing in a notebook.

“Tank you.” Her smile falters. “You has to write them down?”

“Yes. So, I can tell my friends later.”

“Oh. I can spell them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Mine spells R-O-G-U-E, space, D, period, space, M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L. And Maxie is M-A-X-X, space, D, period, space, M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L.”

“Awesome. Thank you.”

She beams.

“How old are you?”

“Maxie is one.” She holds up a pointer finger. “And I’m four.” She adds three fingers to the first. “No, wait.” She puts one down. “I’m three. I’ll be four soon.”

“Do you know your mom’s name?”

“No.”

“What about Dad’s?”

“Nope.” She shakes her head.

“What do Mom and Dad call each other?”

“Love. Honey. Babe. Sometimes Daddy calls her mean things when he thinks me and Maxie not listening.”

“What kind of mean things?”

“I’m not supposta to repeat them. I get in trouble.”

“I won’t get you in trouble. I promise.”

Rogue jumps off the chair leaving Maxx reaching after her and climbs on Stabler’s lab. She leans against him and whispers in his ear. Once done she runs back to the other chair, rejoining her sister.

“Is there anything else that happens when Mom and Dad think you’re not listening?” 

She nods.

“Can you tell me?”

“Daddy says it secret.”

“It’s okay to share your secret with me. I want to help Mommy and Daddy. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Can you tell me what happens then? What does Daddy say is a secret?”

“They yell sometimes. And Mommy cries. Daddy hurts her. But, he promised. Daddy promise Mommy not hurt anymore. Says she won’t cry anymore.” She wipes at her tears. The detective finds her a tissue.

“Has Daddy hurt you or Maxx?”

“Not on purpose.”

“What did he do?”

Rogue shakes her head violently. “No. No. No.”

“Ro?” Maxx clings to her sister’s shirt. Rogue turns and pulls the younger into a tight hug.

“No. No.”

“Alright. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me now,” Stabler soothes. “I’m going to go check on my friend Olivia, okay.” He doesn’t wait for a response.

**Interrogation Room, Thursday, April 19th**

“Explain what happened again,” Benson demands.

“I was at work-”

“Where?”

“The Fourth Division. It's a cafe and all day breakfast bar on Twelfth Street.”

“Ok. Then what happened?”

“We only had one customer at the time. She sat in the same place as always: a booth by the window. She noticed something outside. She didn't say what. The waiter, Haruta, ran over first then asked me what we should do. I walked over, told Haruta to watch the cafe, and went over to the girls.”

“You left work. You're not worried about getting in trouble with your boss?”

Thatch laughs. “I am the boss.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes. Well, technically Pops owns the building, but I run the cafe.”

“I see. I'm going to need the names of everyone there at the time you saw the girls.”

“Right. The waiter is Haruta Edward, my youngest sibling.”

“Youngest sibling?”

“I have fourteen. All adopted, including me. Haruta’s staying with me until they find their own place.”

"They were the only one working?”

“Besides me, yes. We get slow around that text. No point in hiring people just to stand around.”

“Any customers?”

“Only Robin.”

“She is?”

“Robin Nico. She's one of our regulars. She's a graduate student at GLU. She's getting her master's in history and archeology, I think. That's all I know.”

The door opens, and Stabler pokes his head in. “Mind if I interrupt.”

"Go ahead.”

Stabler steps into the room. “You got all tense when the girls told us their names. Why?”

Thatch doesn't respond. He stares down at his shaking hands.

“Answer me.” Stabler gets closer to him. “What about those girls sets you off?”

Thatch's hands turn to shaking fists.

“You know them. Have you hurt them before?”

“What?” Thatch's chair clatters on the floor. “No! Never. I would never hurt those girls. Or anyone.”

“Then how do you know them?”

“I don't.” Thatch rightens the chair. “I know their name. Sort of.”

"Explain,” Benson orders.

“Their last name. Marshall. It's the same as his.” The detectives can practically feel the distaste in his voice. 

“Who is he?” Stabler breaks the tension.

“He almost became my brother. Pops decided against adopting him after he tried to kill me in my sleep.”

“We need a name.”

“Teach Marshall.”


End file.
